muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
My Name Is Earl
My Name Is Earl is an Emmy Award-winning American sitcom created by Greg Garcia, which was broadcast on NBC from 2005-2009. The series stars Jason Lee (Earl), Ethan Suplee (Randy), Jaime Pressly (Joy) and Eddie Steeples (Darnell). The show focuses on Earl Hickey, a petty crook with occasional run-ins with the law who, after winning the lottery, decides he wants to turn his life around. Earl made a list of all the bad things he's done, and works to cross items off that list, one-by-one, by doing good deeds to atone for each bad thing. Muppet Mentions *'Barn Burner': Earl and Randy try to get a live rat out of a claw machine. While discussing their strategy for capturing the critter, Randy says that the best bet is to sneak up on him while he's humping a Grover doll. After they get him out, Earl says the rat looks angry and it bites Randy to which Randy says "maybe I should have let him finish his business with Grover before I took him". *'Monkeys in Space': Randy tries to get a Kermit doll out of the Crab Shack's claw machine. After several failed attempts he goes to Earl for more money in order to keep playing. However Earl says no and Randy protests saying "but you're the one that told me to go after Kermit. He's got those skinny legs; he's not a cheap Muppet to claw!" A deleted scene from the episode (presented on the season one DVD), shows the events prior to this scene, Randy approaches Earl saying "Earl, can I have more money for the claw machine? The claw machine guy restocked it this morning. They got Muppets again. Fresh Muppets!". Earl responds stating "Sure, but try to go for a Kermit. We already have more Miss Piggys than two guys sharing a motel room should have." However the guilt of being financially dependent on Earl starts to get to Randy, and later on in the episode he tells Earl that he's thinking of getting a job stating "I should get a job so you don't have to support me anymore. You know, paying for my food and Muppets and whatnot." *'Very Bad Things': Joy comments that Earl's British accent "sounds like a gay Kermit the Frog". *'Larceny of a Kitty Cat': In the DVD commentary of this episode, writer Hilary Winston mentions that her cat Emmet is named after Emmet Otter. *'Robbed a Stoner Blind': In the closing discussion, Randy and Earl philosophize who would win in a fight: ::: *'Harassed a Reporter': Randy states that in order to prove to everyone he isn't dumb he would have to win another Grover from the claw machine (which will cost him "like $600"). Connections *Leigh-Allyn Baker played Nicole Moses in "Harassed a Reporter" *Roseanne Barr played in "Made a Lady Think I Was God" *Carson Daly played himself in "Pilot" *Kadeem Hardison played Owner in " Born a Gamblin Man" (2006) *John Leguizamo played Diego in "South of the Border, Part Uno" and "South of the Border, Part Dos" *Marlee Matlin played Ruby throughout season 2 *Jenny McCarthy played Wendy in "Mailbox" *William Schallert played the doctor in "South of the Border, Part Uno" *Amy Sedaris played Judy in "Larceny of a Kitty Cat" External links *Official Site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions